


Is It, Is It Over?

by EveCillian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fleve, alternative universe, casseve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveCillian/pseuds/EveCillian
Summary: One shot based on Steven UniverseAfter Eve's death, Cassandra finds herself having to take care of the daughter of her great love





	Is It, Is It Over?

It was okay with the men

That in life sometimes arise and then disappear

It was good to know

That they did not matter, except you

When I was 14, my parents abandoned me, and I moved in with my best friend, Eve Baird. She was 6 years older, so she always treated me like her little sister, but I had a secret crush on her.

On the day of my 21st birthday, we both went to a concert of the band "Universe Gems" - a strange name, right? It was at this show that I lost hope that one day I would have my passion rewarded.

In this show, we know Flynn Carsen. Eve had already gotten involved with a lot of men. But with him it was different, she fell in love with him.

After dating for a year, Eve asked Flynn to move in with us. 6 months later they got married, and I collapsed.

It was fine when it arrived

And the fight like a game started

And she who would choose, I never thought that it was I who was going to lose

They lived a happy marriage for 3 years. And in all those years, the three of us live in the same house and, I had to see the woman I love, love another every day. So I always thought: That's it, is it?

Is that it, is it?

Ended?

Are you done?

Is that it, is it?

Ended?

Are you done?

It's been a few months since they were 3 years married. Then Eve told us that she was pregnant. That took my floor.

The following months, passed quickly and she was already 8 months pregnant. Little Ashley would soon be born-though they did not choose her name, Eve always said when we were younger, that this would be the name of her first child.

However, one day Eve was run over and, if she did not have an emergency delivery, Ashley would die. After having severe internal hemorrhage during delivery, Eve could only survive if Ashley was born cesarean, but that would kill the girl.

Eve chose to sacrifice her life for her daughter's, and she trusted that I would take care of and love this little little thing. Shortly after she asked me to take care of the girl - who had just been born - she was gone.

Flynn, was weak and gave himself the drink as soon as Eve's heart stopped beating, not even I could look at her daughter. Even though I knew Flynn would be a horrible father, looking at Ashley could see proof that Eve loved him above all else.

You, it was your choice. She loved you before you leaving

But is it over that I can not go on?

Ashley, now she was alone, since her father would never be able to look at her, not seeing that because of her, Eve was dead. She would never have his love.

War and glory, and reinvention

Fusion, freedom, your attention

In the sunlight, my potential

Brave, experimental

Who am I here without her?

Small and silly doubting her

Is everything done what will matter?

I must now take care of your daughter

Today, five years after Eve's death, here I am; Cassandra Cillian now summed up to care for and love Ashley, since the little girl did not have her mother nor the love of her father.

But, I'm happy, when I wake up every morning, I go to her agreement and when my little girl wakes up she shows me the biggest of her smiles. So it's worth having loved Eve unrequited.

Ashley: I love you, godmother!

Me: I love you too, Ash.

Eve, could not love me though, Ashley loved it. Anyway, I've never been able to overcome my love for her, or move on and try to fall in love again.

Is that it, is it?

Ended?

Are you done?

Is that it, is it?

Ended?

Are you done?

You were your choice

She loved you before you leaving

But is it over that I can not go on?

But is it over that I can not go on?


End file.
